Koschei
by BelindaDuvessa
Summary: The continued story of Koschei after Rose drops him off in Cardiff. His secret is revealed. How will he cope with the ever changing emotions and problems he faces being stationary?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Doctor Who.**_

_**This is the story of Koschei (aka the Master) after Rose takes away the drums and drops him at Torchwood with Jack. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**Torchwood**

Hope. It was a strange feeling, at least for him. Rose had taken the drums from his head, given him her TARDIS coral to try and grow and given him a new life. He was overwhelmed. Mickey and Martha had shown him around. He was a bit hesitant around them and he hoped they didn't catch on. Jack was still with Rose and the Doctor.

He was sitting alone, lost in thought, when Jack entered the room. He jumped slightly and looked at Jack, apprehension written across his features. Jack stayed across the room, smile plastered on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I know who you are. Felt it the moment you stepped out of the TARDIS. I want nothing more than to repay you for what you did to me, did to Martha and the Doctor. But I trust Rose. I've seen that woman do some amazing things. And if she says she's changed you, then I believe her. But don't think for one second that I've forgotten. You have a lot to answer to."

"I know." He looked away, shame in his eyes. "What I did to you all was wrong. I turned my former best friend into a mummy, tortured you daily, and destroyed the planet. Don't think for a second I didn't know it was wrong. But the madness had gotten worse, the older I got. And in some ways, I did things in such a way that I knew I would get caught. I didn't want to live any more. And I finally gave in. The last time I saw the Doctor, I had been resurrected and pulled Gallifrey to Earth. And we found that the pounding in my head had been planted there by our leader, Rassilon. I often wonder what kind of life I would have led had he not interfered. Would I have been like the Doctor? Would I have stayed on Gallifrey? But I'll never know. I have to deal with what I have done. The full weight of it. I will spend the rest of my life torturing myself over it. I know there isn't a way to make it up to you, any of you. I honestly, fully expect you all to try and kill me. Maybe not you, but Martha? Yeah. What I did to her and her family is unforgivable."

"I promised Rose that no harm would come to you, so long as you were behaving. I will be watching you. But for now, a truce. I won't try to kill you and I'll keep Martha and Mickey off you so long as you are helping. We need help on missions and any knowledge you have of alien races would be helpful. You've just as much experience as the Doctor on alien races. I want you to start documenting what you know. Think you can handle that?"

He nodded.

"Good. I have a work area you can use. And in a couple of hours, I'll show you where you will be sleeping. For now, I'll be staying with you. I think Rose is coming up with some more, permanent, arrangements."

"Lead the way, then."

"And just so you know, they won't find out who you were from me. I'll give you the time to tell them yourself but neither is stupid. They will put the pieces together eventually."

"I know. But Rose says I have to atone for my sins. She's right. And they have a right now know. Just, not yet. Let me try to do some good, first."

Jack led him to his office and sat him at the computer. He had Ianto get him a cup of coffee. Koschei started alphabetically. He listed each alien race that he knew. It took him the entire two hours and he still wasn't completely finished. Jack made him leave, though. They saved the document to a thumb drive and Jack told him he could work on it at the flat, if he got bored.

Normally Jack didn't bother with going to his flat. But he didn't feel he could let Koschei out of his sights just yet. So he left his bed in Torchwood and led Koschei to the flat. He showed him his room and the laptop. Jack ordered take-out and they ate in silence. Koschei was determined to finish the document. For now, he was just writing it down. He had visions of creating software for them that had all the information he knew. He was trying to be thorough.

Midnight came and went. He had piled himself onto the couch with the laptop. He hadn't meant to sleep, but awoke to Jack shaking him awake.

"I'm heading in. You can stay here or come with. I'll give you the choice."

"I'm staying. I can get more done without distractions. Plus, I just Regenerated. I could fall out at any moment and be useless. Better I do it here."

"Ok, I'm trusting you not to do anything stupid. Don't let me down." He handed Koschei a cell phone. "This is programmed with my number. I also placed Rosie's and the Doctor's TARDIS in it. I'm expecting Rose back later today. Make an appearance."

"About what time?"

"No clue. But I think she's bringing the one she's wanting to place as your permanent babysitter."

"Wonderful." Koschei grumbled. He picked up the laptop and connected the charger. He left it on the table and made his way to his room and collapsed on the bed. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but he was exhausted. A couple of hours of sleep wouldn't hurt.

* * *

He woke up seven hours and forty-two minutes later to the sound of the phone ringing. He fumbled it open and answered.

"Rosie's here, with Donna. Get up and get down here." Koschei sighed. He was still healing and didn't want to get up yet but had to. At least it hadn't been a traumatic Regeneration. If it had been, he would still be passed out.

He ran out the door and to Torchwood. He had a feeling things were about to get interesting.


	2. Donna Noble

**_I do not own Doctor Who!_**

**_This is 'Fixing Donna Noble' from Koschei's view. I hope you enjoy!_**

**_(Apparently I forgot to upload this. Sorry. So you guys will get two chapters for 1 today!)_**

**Donna Noble**

Koschei arrived at the Hub moments after Rose. He found her sitting at the surveillance monitors.

"So, where's the Doctor?"

"Waiting on him. I sent mine off. He found a signal and wanted to investigate it. And I need this one in particular for what I want to do with Donna."

"Pin stripes?"

"Yup."

"No wonder you're tense. I take it she's to be my new babysitter?"

"Not exactly but she will be staying with you helping you grow the TARDIS. She's brilliant. Time Lord mind with human ingenuity and imagination? It'll be fantastic."

"If you say so. Jack made no qualms about letting me know that he was using her to watch me."

"Well, I expect Jack to keep an eye on you. You did torture him for a year."

Koschei sighed.

"I know. And now that I don't have that incessant drumming in my head, I regret it. Nothing I can do to change that past, though."

"No, but you can build a fantastic future for yourself. Oh, there he is. I guess this is my cue to leave. Not sure where in his Time Line he is but if I had to guess, it's well after Canary Warf. Probably after he left Joshua and I. Beautiful. I wanted to talk to this one."

She disappeared. He continued to watch the cameras. He watched them as they walked off. And as she got angry. He headed after them. He knew she wouldn't do anything to him but he'd rather head off the situation before she became too emotional to do this.

When he got up top, he realized he needn't have worried so much. He found them snogging, one of the Doctor's hands at the back of her head, in her hair, deepening the kiss. He cleared his throat and watched them break apart, embarrassed.

He watched the Doctor as the Doctor watched Rose. He saw the love and confusion in his eyes. When the Doctor's gazed focused on him, he smiled.

"Hello, old friend." Koschei offered his hand. The Doctor took it, hesitantly and Koschei drew him into a hug.

_'Rose is the best thing that's happened to either of us. If you screw this up, I will find you. And I will make it hurt.' _

The Doctor merely nodded. It seemed he had found so much in the last few minutes and he wasn't sure how to process it all.

_'Just move forward. But run towards the light this time. Embrace it. You'll be a lot happier if you do.'_

_'It frightens me'_

_'It does me too. This new woman, if Jack is to believed, is to be my new babysitter. Someone to keep me in line until I can be trusted. And with my personal history with Jack and Martha, I can't blame them. But I'm not going to back down from this, and neither are you. And I'm sorry, for what I know is about to happen to you.'_

The Doctor looked at him.

"My past, your future."

The Doctor nodded. Jack pulled him away and talked to him quietly before pointing him in the direction on his office where Rose and Donna were waiting.

Koschei stayed where he could see the office while everyone else filtered out. He jumped and almost headed towards him when he heard the scream. But he knew it wasn't Rose. Based on what he knew of what had happened with Donna, it was to be expected. He waited several moments before venturing close. He saw Donna slumped in one chair and Rose and the Doctor curled together in the other. He saw the Doctor smiling at Rose just before drifting to sleep. Koschei smiled. He found Jack and pulled him aside.

"I think it was a success. They are all asleep. Donna is snoring and Rose and the Doctor are wrapped around one another in a chair. Not sure how long they will be passed out. Pretty sure we should make some tea for them when they wake up. It usually helps with Regenerations."

Jack nodded and asked Ianto if he would start on some water for tea. Then Jack motioned for Koschei to follow him.

"I'm going to have Donna stay with you while I move back to my little room in my office. She has all of the Doctor's memories, from my understanding. Have her help you with your project. If we need either of you, I'll call. Here's keys to the vehicle. If you need anything, use this card. Pantry is fully stocked but I'm sure both of you need essentials. I'll check back on you tomorrow."

"What, do you want me to cart her away while she's asleep? I don't think so. I'll wait for her to wake up, thanks. I'd rather you talked to her first anyhow."

"Oh?"

"She has all the Doctor's memories, right? Including all the not so pleasant ones about me. She'll recognize the name."

"I'll tell her, but you'll be in the room with me. And I'll make him stay also. Deal?"

Koschei looked at him uncertainty. He finally nodded.

Jack and Koschei made their way back to his office. It had been about thirty minutes since Koschei had checked on everyone. Jack peaked in and Donna was awake. She smiled up at him and he motioned her to come on.

"Hey, sweet-heart. How ya doin'?"

"Bit of a headache. But pretty good considering I just had my DNA scrambled."

"We have tea down in the lounge. Wasn't sure how you took yours."

"Tea, huh? Someone's been tellin' secrets. Tea's the best way to wake up after a Regeneration."

"Well, I got it from good authority that you should have some. A couple of cups full at least. Then, we need to talk business."

"Oh?" She looked at him with her eye brow raised.

"Yeah. Thing is, we kind of need your help. With a couple of things."

"Who says I'll help you? What if I wanna go back with spaceman back there?"

"Thing is, you can't. This current Time Line can't be messed with and he has things to do that I know you aren't a part of. Rose is rewriting his Time Line, yes, but we still can't interfere with the established one, either."

"That would create a much bigger paradox than the one that she will already be establishing. Were she not what she is, the Universe would collapse."

"Exactly. So, tea?" He held out his arm so she could loop her arm through his.

"Who's your friend?"

"Introductions after a bit. His will be after the Doctor wakes up. I think they have a bit of catching up to do. For now, I think he'd going to stay here with them until the Doctor wakes. I think he has a couple of things he also wants to discuss with him."

Koschei was relieved that Jack gave him a bit of an out. He quickly escaped into the room and sat down in the chair Donna had abandoned. He was almost asleep when Rose darted up, startling him and the Doctor awake. Rose looked at Koschei.

"He's in trouble. Got to go. Good luck." She disappeared.

Koschei stared at where she had been for a moment then looked at the Doctor. He looked a bit startled.

"You'll both be fine."

"I know. But I can't stand losing her again. Even if I know it's to myself. It's a bit much."

Koschei shrugs.

"Just think of how different things might be now that she's in your life earlier. And without so tragic a past. How will that change some of the things I know you've been through? Me, for example. I guarantee she will intrigue the hell out of me. She can't change me. Not until after your next encounter with me. And like I said earlier, I am truly sorry for what I am about to do."

"I know you can't tell me. But why apologize now?"

"Because you'll have to suppress some of this memory. You were still surprised when you see Rose next in your Time Line. And me. And the events I'm talking about still have to happen. Otherwise, I won't be here. Not as a friend."

"Is that what we are now?" The Doctor looks at him, eye brows raised.

"I would like it. We're the only two of our kind. And now that I'm not miserable, I'd follow you to Hell and back. You've always inspired loyalty and bravery, Theta. The few times we had to work together, I was no exception. Those feelings haven't changed. When I died in your arms, I was tired. Worn out from fighting that thing in my head. Rose has taken that away. I'm not saying it will always be easy. But I could use a friend right now. Jack is about to do introductions. I've been here for twenty-four hours, roughly. And no one knows what I used to be. I'd rather get it out in the open now. I know, once Jack uses my name to introduce me, Donna will know my God-forsaken title. And then so will Martha and Mickey. It's going to be bad."

Koschei had pulled into himself as he spoke, fear apparent on most of his features. The Doctor placed his hand on Koschei's shoulder.

"Together then?"

Koschei nodded. They slowly made their way to the rest of the group.

* * *

Once everyone had been seated, Jack made introductions. When he got to Koschei, the Doctor took over. Koschei hung his head.

"Now, you're all dear friends of mine. This man is no exception. But he has history with us. And none of it good. He's here to be watched over, and hopefully atone for some of the wrongs he has committed. Donna and I know him as Koschei." Donna's eyes became wide as she looked at the Doctor, then back at Koschei.

"Rose brought him here because she trusts him. And, despite our past, I do too. I can feel the changes in him. But he asked me to make sure that everyone here knew who he was before he stayed here much longer. Mickey, how long has he been here?"

"Close to twenty-four hours."

"And in that time, has he made a threatening move towards anybody?"

"No..." Mickey was looking at the Doctor with confusion on his face.

"Good. I want you to remember that. His more common name is the Master."

The entire room erupted in shouts. Martha sat frozen, shock on her face. Jack sat, rigid, watching his team. Ianto stood behind Jack with a hand on his shoulder. Mickey tried to come around the table. Jack and the Doctor blocked his path. A shrill whistle could be heard and everyone quieted, looking at Donna who still had her fingers in her mouth.

"Shut up! Look, I know he has things to answer for. I have the same memories the Doctor does, remember? I also remember a time when Koschei wasn't the tyrant that we all know. The Doctor and Rose are putting their faith into him, and so am I. Exactly who are we to pass judgment? And what exactly do you expect us to do? He's a Time Lord! He's changed his face! We can't take him to an Earth court! And the Shadow Proclamation has no authority here. So unless you are going to string him up yourselves, there's nothing that can be done. Now sit down, shut up, and let him finish speaking."

Meekly, the entire group sat down. Martha had regained some of her color and was now looking at Koschei. His head was still down, almost touching the desk. His breath was shuddery, but he wasn't crying.

"Koschei." Martha stood up and made her way around. He looked up at her, panic and fear on his face.

"You orchestrated the most horrible years of my life. And I watched the Doctor forgive you. At the time, I didn't understand. Didn't want to understand. But seeing you these last couple of days, I've seen a side of you I didn't think possible. I see you blatantly caring about Rose, and the Doctor. Even Donna to a point, even if you don't know it. Jack set you to work almost immediately and you didn't get up from that work station the entire time you were here until Jack forced you to get up."

She had made her way around to him. The Doctor was still standing next to him, but had moved out of her way.

"The Doctor only picks the best. And from what I know of Rose, she can bring out the good in everybody. I won't forget what you've done. And I may not completely forgive."

She placed both of her hands on his shoulders. He flinched back, slightly, but he was trapped. He had nowhere to go.

"I am willing to try to work with you. The Master wouldn't have wanted us to know who he was, not if he were trying something. But you, Koschei? It takes a brave sort of man to lay himself out to the people he has wronged. I'll give you a chance. And so will everyone else here. And if you cross us, I will be the first at your throat. Is that understood?"

He nodded. She stepped back and left the room. Mickey followed her. Everyone filtered out except Jack, Donna and the Doctor. Even Ianto left, but only after Jack assured him that it would be ok.

"Well, that actually went over better than I expected."

They all laughed uneasily.

"Well, sunshine, looks like I'm staying with you. I won't bite, much."

"Oh...you don't want to come back with me?" The Doctor looked a bit dejected.

"I would. But seems he needs my help with something. And I'm not sure if the cosmos could tolerate two of us loose on the Universe. At least not yet."

"Oh? What is it he has you doing that's so important?"

"Growing a TARDIS, of course! Rose's crystal wouldn't grow in the other Universe. So she gave it to him. It's been pulsing since they got back. They knew she wasn't dead, just dormant. But she has her own mode of travel, I'm sure you saw."

"Yeah. Not sure how I missed that."

"Well, she didn't exactly know, the last time she saw you. She told me it started after she and Joshua tried to get pregnant." Koschei looked up at him with his words, judging his reactions. It went from shock, to longing, to guilt.

"Don't be guilty, spaceman. From my understanding, they had a happy life. Don't guilty yourself over that."

"When did she talk to you?"

"Ah, about that. That's the wonderful part of the merging we did earlier. I have her memories now as well as yours. Only mellowed me a bit but I know all about her entire life to this point. And before you ask, no, I won't tell you. Those things you will be learning from her. Now, I think it's time for me and Koschei to head out. Don't be a stranger, Doctor."

Donna and Koschei left, leaving Jack and the Doctor.

"I think this calls for a stiff drink. Fancy something?"

"Nah. Alcohol and I really don't get along. The stuff tastes horrible."

"Well, follow me to the office anyway."

The Doctor nods and follows him.

"Quite a day, huh?"

"I'll say. Still processing things. But I'll have to turn around and forget them so why bother?"

"Not for long, if Rose and Koschei are to be believed."

"The Ood have been trying to get my attention. I should probably go and see what they want."

"I'd put it off for just a little bit longer. I think there's one more thing in your future you have to face before you have to face your song ending."

The Doctor looked up, surprised.

"What do you know of it?"

"Not much. But you forget, low-level telepath. And they are projecting hard to get your attention."

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment. He got up and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Thank you. For today."

"You haven't let me down yet. Not really. Sure, I was bitter about the Game Station for a while but any time I've been around you, you've proven yourself to me. I trust you and Rose. And for a former con man, that's saying a lot. I'll make sure he stays busy. Rose and the younger you will be stopping by within another couple of days to check on us all as well. I'm sure Rose will want to know how things are going. You go and do what needs to be done. Your past will catch up to you soon enough. She's rewriting it, you know."

The Doctor looked at him, shocked for a second then smiled his manic smile.

"Can't wait to see what she comes up with." He squeezed Jack's shoulder before he leaves. And Jack can't help but think that the future was looking spectacular.


	3. Translation Error

**_I do not own Doctor Who._**

**Translation Error**

"What do you mean you lost them!" Donna yelled at him.

"I mean I bloody well lost them, Donna!"

"Well why the hell did ya do that, Shay!" Koschei cringed at the shortened version of his name. He actually kind of liked it, coming from her, but he wasn't about to let her know that.

"Well it's not like I did it purposely! Thing went flying from my hands when I tripped over the grating! Didn't see you trying to catch it, did ya! No! So shut it and help me get it back!"

Donna practically growled at him. He smiled to himself. Yeah, he definitely liked the fiery red head.

They were in an alley, chasing an alien that resembled a rat. It was bipedal but didn't seem intelligent. Koschei and Donna had been trying to corner while the rest of the Torchwood Team set about trying to capture it. They had a stunner but lost it when Koschei tripped. Now, they were in an alley with a hostile alien and no way to defend themselves. Hence, Donna's fury.

Five minutes later, Koschei was unconscious and Donna was trying to fend off the alien-rat-thing.

"Superior biology my a-!" She was abruptly cut off by a swipe of the rodent's tail. Donna fell beside Koschei. The rodent sniffed for a moment, and finding them unmoving, proceeded to drag them away.

* * *

Koschei woke with a headache. Scratch that, body ache. Everything hurt. He squinted his eyes barely open, trying to get an idea of where they were. All he could see was a mass of squirming furry bodies. Inspecting himself, he found to his amazement that he wasn't bound in any way. He heard a groan beside him and he quickly clamped Donna's mouth shut. Her eyes went wide for a moment before understanding. They both carefully sat up. So far, their waking had gone unnoticed. He planned to keep it that way.

He watched the horde for a moment before deciding that they might be able to ease their way out. Maybe. Possibly. They would have to do it carefully. The only way in or out was on the other side of the sewer. Staying low to the ground, they made their way around the edge of the room. They took their time, trying not to get the rats' attention.

They made it to the entry, only to find the largest guarding it.

_'Well, fuck.'_

Koschei turned his head sharply at Donna. He knew it was possible, probable, that Donna was now telepathic, but he hadn't heard such evidence until now.

'Weapons assessment? Got anything?'

'Nope. Nothing. You?'

'Besides my brain, no.'

'Well we'll never get out.' He glared at her and she smirked back. He took a deep breath but before he could let it go, there was an explosion by the largest and he went flying into the crowd. They had seemed mostly passive since Koschei and Donna had woken but now they spurred into action. The entire horde frenzied the fallen, giving Koschei and Donna the break they needed. Once in the corridor, they saw Jack. He was grinning manically with the remote of a small charge in one hand and another explosive in the other.

"How good is your throwing hand, Koschei?"

"Good enough to land in the middle of that."

Jack handed Koschei the explosive and he lobbed it. It had hit one of them and bounced off. Their luck held, however, because he immediately grabbed it and rejoined the horde. After Koschei and Donna had gone a safe distance, Jack discharged it. Giant humanoid rats went flying in all directions. Jack was knocked down by the concussive force. Koschei and Donna barely managed to keep their footing.

Jack ventured closer to the entryway, trying to see if he'd gotten them all. Satisfied, he joined back up with Donna and Koschei.

"Owen is up top. He'll look you over. Then it's home for both of you. Koschei, write a report and I'll call it done."

Koschei nodded.

"I call dibs on the bathroom!" Donna yelled and Koschei just shook his head.

* * *

Donna ended up having Koschei help her get some of the debris from her hair. They sat on the balcony and he gingerly tried to get pieces out. It took two hours before enough had come out to where she could wash her hair. After the shower, Donna was back on the balcony try to brush her hair while Koschei took his turn in the shower.

Koschei came out to a raging Donna stomping around the flat. As soon as she saw him, she stomped up to him and threw the brush into his hands.

"Either get these tangles out, or I'm lobbing my hair off!" Koschei bit back a snicker. He went to the bathroom and grabbed some conditioner and used it on her hair, not rinsing it out. He then proceeded to gently brush through her hair.

"A girl could get used to treatment like this."

"Well, don't let it go to your head, Donna. Pretty sure I won't be willing to do this that often."

"Bollocks. You and I both know that I'm irresistible." Koschei choked down a laugh.

"You've been spending too much time around Jack."

"Nah. Just too much time with you Time Lords. Biggest egos in the Universe, you lot. Jack doesn't have anything on you." Koschei gasped, shocked, and Donna laughed.

"I don't…I can't even dispute that fact."

Koschei finished her hair and instructed her to go rinse. He shook his head, trying to dislodge his thoughts about Donna. They were getting along famously, but he was still nervous. She did have all of the Doctor's memories and those weren't too comforting. She knew more about him than any woman had his entire existence and it was disconcerting. Comforting too. Wow, he was a mixture of emotions.

_How exactly was this all going to play out?_


	4. River's Task

_**I do not own Doctor Who.**_

**River's Task**

Koschei, Donna and Jack all sat in the lounge. Koschei had a lap top and was working on his database. It was almost done. Donna and Jack were exchanging stories of their travels. When Koschei's phone rang, he jumped.

"Hey Koschei, it's Rose. Clear us out a spot. We should be there shortly."

"Awesome."

Koschei relayed the message and the Hub prepared for their arrival.

* * *

The Doctor, Rose, Koschei, Donna and Jack were all gathered together talking of nothing important. Rose told of their most recent misadventure. Suddenly, there was a bright flash and a woman was standing in the middle of the group. Everyone went on guard except Rose.

"Melody, what in the world brings you here."

Koschei watched the flicker of emotions off the woman's face. She regained her composure and brought out a pink journal. He watched as she started flipping through it.

"This must be really early days for you if you're calling me that, Rose Tyler. Let's see, where are we?"

He watched as Rose did a very, Rose thing. She enveloped the woman, Melody, in a hug. Everyone watched as Melody broke down a little bit. It took a moment but eventually a couple of tears fell. As the tears fell, the Doctor walked over and enveloped them both in a hug. Koschei glanced at Jack, then the door. Jack nodded and Donna, Jack and Koschei left the room.

They spent the next 30 minutes trying to busy themselves. Koschei was having a difficult time. Since the drums had been taken away, and since he'd regenerated, he found his empathy was stronger than it had ever been. He could feel the sorrow coming from the other room. Eventually, the sorrow faded to a tentative happiness. With that, he settled until they were summoned back into the room.

* * *

America was strange. Even stranger were the aliens that they had found. Everywhere they went, there were bodies on the ground. And when he would look away, he couldn't remember. He knew something was up, but he didn't know what.

Koschei, Donna and River spent three days going to various homeless organizations trying to find this little girl. He was getting ready to give up when they got the call from Rose. They had found her, and she was regenerating. A small child and she had already needed to regenerate. What had those aliens done to her?

* * *

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor and Koschei looked over the child, making sure she was ok. Rose had stepped out to talk to River, the woman who had started it all.

"She regenerated. But doing a scan of her she looks human. DNA scans show her as human. Or at least mostly human. She doesn't have the strong TNA strand that a Time Lord does. I wonder what happened to make her like this. Obviously she had some extensive experimentation done. But that couldn't account for it. This would have had to been done in the womb or during conception. It's puzzling but until we find the actual parents, there's not really much I can do to solve this…." The Doctor trailed off as Rose re-entered the room. He raised his eyebrow at Rose.

"Koschei, Donna, I have something I need you to do."

"Let me guess, you want us to raise the little one, don't you?" Donna asked. She wasn't being sarcastic, just factual.

"Yeah, but there's a bit more to it than that. She needs to be raised in a certain time period. Leadsworth, 1988. Her name, is Melody Jones. I'll make sure you get the materials and stuff you need for the TARDIS so you can still do that as well as anything Jack needs you to do. But watch over her. Her life is important. I'll work on getting you all backgrounds and essentials. But for now, it's the slow path. That ok?"

"I'm fine with that, Rose. Shay? Will you be okay with this?"

Koschei has a thoughtful look on his face. Finally he nods.

"You gonna be okay living with me for the next 20 years with no Jack to buffer us?"

"Oh, I don't know Shay. I might be too much for you to handle."

Koschei snorts and grins.

"Well then, it looks like we have a little one to raise. Care to join me, Ms. Noble?"

"Absolutely."

They piloted back to Torchwood, where they explained the situation to Jack. He wasn't pleased, but he couldn't say no either. Koschei burned off the database he had been working on.

"Look, Koschei, I know they aren't exactly time consistent, but if you can keep it hidden, take the lap top with you."

Koschei nodded.

They packed the few items they had at the flat and met back up with Rose about 2 hours later. Jack had put together the paperwork they needed to start their life. Jack, surprisingly, hugged both Koschei and Donna before they left. Koschei hesitated for a moment before hugging him back.

'_You aren't completely forgiven. But I don't hate you anymore. Y'all be careful. If you need us, call.'_

'_Thank you, Jack. We'll keep in touch, okay?'_

Jack nodded. Soon enough, they were loaded back into the TARDIS.

* * *

The town was quiet. Koschei got the distinct impression that nothing ever really went on here. Rose and Jack had set them up with a house, as well as a bank account. All they had to do was find jobs.

Amazingly, Koschei decided to become a teacher at the local school. He was a science teacher and taught the older kids. Donna ended up as a teller at the local bank. Their coral started growing exponentially. And Koschei and Donna both were happy with their unexpected family.


	5. Melody, Amelia and Rory

_**I do not own Doctor Who!**_

_**This chapter skips ahead about 8 years from where the last chapter left. So it's roughly 1996. Melody is in school and brings home a couple of friends...**_

_**And updates for this story won't be as frequent as my other stories. I'm aiming for at least 1/week but as you can see, that doesn't always happen.**_

**Melody, Amelia, and Rory**

_Leadsworth, 1996_

It had been eight years since Rose had asked them to raise Melody. Eight years since they had said goodbye to Torchwood and Jack. Eight years since Donna and Koschei had began building a life of their own. It took three years before the TARDIS was grown enough for them to make short trips in it. It took another year after that before Koschei and Donna finally gave in to their feelings. It's hard to live together and not grow fond of one another. Five years after they came to Leadsworth, they were married.

It had been a good eight years, in reflection. Melody was an absolute terror but neither one of them really knew how old she actually was. Considering she spent the first part of her life captive by the Silence, she actually acted fairly good. Not much worse than other children her apparent age. Koschei and Donna took her to be about eight years old now.

She had two friends, Amelia and Rory. Weekends were usually spent at one or the others' houses, although not Amelia's. Her aunt couldn't stand small children. Often she would dump Amelia off on Donna and Koschei and leave for the weekend. Amelia often asked awkward questions, especially since Melody had a different skin tone to Donna and Koschei. Koschei dodged the question as best he could but Donna flat out told the young girl that they had adopted Melody. Donna was never unkind to Amelia, but she thought the girl was odd.

* * *

April brought things into perspective for Donna and Koschei. Well, at least in regards to Amelia. She ran in one morning, yelling about her 'Raggedy Man'.

"What do you mean, Raggedy Man?" Koschei asked her, puzzled and concerned.

"He crashed in my back yard. I prayed for someone to come and fix the crack in my wall!"

"Wait, what crack?"

"It whispers to me at night." She looked very small and scared as she whispered.

"Amelia, why didn't you say something to us sooner?"

"That's why I prayed! And the Raggedy Doctor showed up! He said he was still cooking. He looked at the crack but then he had to go. Said he would be back in five minutes but that was last night!"

"Well, he's always been known for his rubbish driving skills." Donna muttered, trying not to laugh. Koschei snorted.

"Do you…do you know the Raggedy Doctor?"

"We do. And do not be a bit surprised if he shows up late. He promised a friend of ours that she'd only been gone for about twelve hours. Come to find out it had been a year. But he made you a promise and he will turn up again. Just remember that."

The smile that she gave Koschei and Donna melted their hearts. They watched as Amelia bounded away to find Melody.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected. What do you say the next time her Aunt leaves her with us we go and investigate this crack?"

Donna raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon. Let's go see what the girls are up to."

* * *

Koschei and Donna found Melody and Amelia outside. Amelia had already relayed her encounter with the Raggedy Doctor to Melody and they were reenacting the story. Koschei and Donna looked at them, amused at the stories they were creating. Rory showed up a few minutes later and Amelia forced him to play the part of the Doctor. Donna snickered and Koschei rolled his eyes.

After lunch, Donna gathered them all into the Living Room. She recalled stories of the Doctor from her own travels. Nothing too frightening. They were children after all. They stared at her wide-eyed. She told them also of the Wolf, who would do anything to keep the Doctor safe.

"Now, he Doctor and the Wolf are the best secrets in the Universe. The Stuff of Legends. It's a privilege to actually know something about them, let alone meet them. Keep the secret safe. Understand?"

They all nodded their heads.

Sorry it took so long, guys! I had dental work done on Friday last week and have been pretty out of it. I'll try to keep the updates coming sooner!


	6. Time Crash

___I do not own Doctor Who._

******Time Crash**

Koschei and Donna spent their evenings regaling the group of children with stories of the Doctor. Some were their own accounts and others were the memories that Donna had in her head. Regardless, Amelia and Melody were enthralled. Rory sat through them to be closer to Amelia.

Amelia's aunt, according to Koschei, must have an uncanny Sixth sense. She hadn't gone and left Amelia with them for weeks. But he couldn't very well break into the house to observe the crack himself. In the past he wouldn't have cared but now he had a family. It still felt a bi weird. He never pictured himself here and yet he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Koschei was growing anxious as time went on. But, as luck would have it, a distraction came in the form of the TARDIS landing in their back yard. Koschei and Donna hadn't seen the Doctor or Rose for years but hey had kept in touch sporadically through phone calls. Neither had heard anything from them for months, which had Donna a bit worried. She worried even more when it was Rose who emerged, alone. Rose was never alone.

"What happened, sweetheart?"

"I don't wanna talk about it right now, Donna. But I need your help. The Console Room is trashed."

"What?!" Koschei yelled at her. "What in the hell did that ignorant prat do to her?"

"He didn't do anything, Koschei. Well, not purposefully. We sort of Regenerated."

"We?"

"Yeah. Apparently I can Regenerate. Well, sort of. I didn't change appearances. It was more of an expenditure of energy on my part. Total healing of my injuries, which covered 85% of my body. However, it triggered his Regeneration. The TARDIS dumped us in the Console Room, which our combined Regenerations tore to shreds. Still, better in there than in the Med Bay which is where we were."

"Wow Rose. Are you alright? I know you are physically...but whatever you went through had to take it's toll."

"Yeah, Donna, I'm alright. Not the first time I've been tortured. These people did their research on me, though. They had an inhibitor which prevented me from using any of my abilities. I was so helpless..." Rose choked on the words, sobbing a bit. She felt herself being surrounded by two sets of arms. Koschei and Donna kept her between them, holding her, as she lost it.

Minutes passed. Finally, she shook herself and looked up at both of them.

"We were tortured. First me, then him. They made him watch, then they made me watch. They researched us and knew what would hurt the most. I've never seen him that angry, Shay. Well, I take that back. Once, the first time I traveled, but not in a long time. And I thought I helped him by keeping him from destroying Gallifrey but...but when he finally got us free, he still committed genocide. And that's going to haunt him. Maybe not as badly as killing his own people but it will still hurt. I wanted to spare him from that but...I guess Fate has other plans."

"Who captured you?"

"The Caxtarids."

"Oh...that's a nasty bunch. Experts at torture. How long did they have you?"

"I'm not sure, really. They knocked us both out. I woke up on a table. Have no idea where he ended up."

Koschei nodded. They all walked back in, Koschei keeping Rose in between them. She needed the comfort. What she really needed was the Doctor but he was still out cold. Probably would be for a bit.

They each picked a spot in the Console Room and started stripping away the debris. As they worked, they revealed the coral hidden underneath the blackened remains. After an hour, Rose excused herself. When Donna asked, she said she had something she needed to do before he woke up.

**~DW~~DW~~DW~**

Rose was in the depths of the TARDIS for thirty minutes. When she came back to the Console Room, Koschei could tell she was agitated. He started to speak to her but she stopped him with a little shake of her head. He watched as she disappeared towards the Med Bay.

When they finally emerged, an hour later, he could tell the Doctor was eyeing the work they had done. He glares, seeming to not like what he saw. He watched as Rose rolled her eyes and Koschei couldn't help quirking his lips up in a smirk. Donna is trying to ignore the entire transaction.

"It's coral. A more organic look. A steep contrast to the synthetic white that she was during the War. It reflected your nature at the time. Dark and brooding." She smiles up at him.

"But I'm not all dark and brooding now, am I?"

"You will be." Without waiting for a reply, she leaves the TARDIS. The Doctor stares at her back, confused. He looks at Koschei who shakes his head.

"She means you will be once you realize what you did."

He watches the Doctor. He knows the exact instant that realization hits because he turns and punches the nearest wall, making the TARDIS wince in pain and anger.

He storms off into the bowls of the ship, trying to lose himself in her depths. Donna starts after him but Koschei stops her.

"Let him go. I know how his emotions can swing. Not that you don't. But right now is his most volatile. He just Regenerated. He's realized he's committed genocide, again. He's not in a good state but he doesn't need you. He needs Rose but she's off doing whatever, lost in her own pain. If you want to go after someone, go after her. Please." He looks at her, eyes pleading. She purses her lips together and nods. He envelopes her in a hug and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. After she leaves, Koschei sighs and goes back to work. He knows it's only a matter of time before the Doctor comes to the Console Room to start his ritual of tinkering to calm down. For now, he needs to find his identity. To do that, he needs new clothes.

**~DW~~DW~~DW~**

**Koschei tries to keep busy, while everyone else is off doing their errands. Rose and Donna decided to go shopping. Something normal to distract Rose from the horrendous events that had just transpired. The Doctor, according to the TARDIS, was in the Wardrobe Room. She'd let him wander the halls for a bit before granting him entrance. She had to stall because she knew what Rose was off getting for him. But eventually she gave in and let him in. Sensing his mood, kept the darker clothes at the entrance. If he wanted to be dark and broody right now, she'd let him. She'd been damaged as well and would cloak herself in black if she could.**

**Rose and Donna arrived back about the time he stumbled into the Wardrobe. Koschei felt the TARDIS give Rose a gentle nudge in the correct direction. He couldn't help but notice that there was only one bag between the two women and Rose was clutching it tightly. Once she had left the room, he turned to Donna and raised a questioning eyebrow.**

**"****She sent an image to the TARDIS inquiring if they had a certain item that she knew he wore in this body. She was told that nothing like that was on the ship but could be found close. So, we went shopping while she cleared her head. She seemed to be on a mission, honestly. And I guess we found what she was looking for if her reaction is any indication."**

**"****And what exactly was that?"**

**"****A black leather jacket. For the Doctor."**

**He nodded. When he'd been Harry Saxon and cannibalized the TARDIS, he couldn't help but look up all the incarnations of the Doctor that he hadn't run into yet. He was familiar with this one's ensemble.**

**Rose and the Doctor came back to the Console Room forty minutes after Rose had disappeared. By now, Koschei and Donna had the debris cleaned up. All that was left were the repairs. Koschei looked up to the pair and couldn't help but notice how relaxed they both looked. Something had changed in their dynamic. They hadn't bonded, he would have sensed that. Rose looked Koschei and smiled. He and Donna came up to greet them and give hugs all around.**

**"****I'll be leaving soon, sort of." Rose said, and the Doctor pressed his lips into a thin line.**

**"****What do you mean, leaving?"**

**"****Some events have to occur to the younger me for Time Lines to stay intact. Which means the Doctor has to come and pick up my younger self soon. Obviously, I can't keep traveling with him, not like this. So, my solution is to bind the Wolf to my younger self. The memories will be suppressed, for a time at least. So if you see me and I don't know you, don't panic. Doing this will also accelerate the process of making me, well, whatever it is I am."**

**"****What will happen to you? This you I mean."**

**"****This body will no longer exist. And my memories will be suppressed for a while. And I can prevent a few things from happening. Meddling with time is dangerous but I've had a while to sort through the Time Lines and I think I know which changes to make safely."**

**Koschei turned to the Doctor.**

**"****Are you okay with this?"**

**"****Not really, no. But something tells me if I try to argue with her, she'll do it anyway. She's stubborn like that."**

**They all smiled at that.**

**"****How long have you got?"**

**"****A few days at least. He has to get the TARDIS working and she'll have to track down a certain event. Once she finds it, I have to leave. But it won't be for long, don't worry."**

**Well, since you're not going anywhere, you want to come in and check on Melody? She should be home by now. But if Amy or Rory are with her, you can't tell her you're the Doctor. Understood?"**

**"****No. Why can't I say that?"**

**"****Because, a future you has crashed into her yard a bit ago. Not sure how long into your Time Line it is. She made no mention of Rose but that could be for several reasons. He wasn't there long. Just enough time to trash things really."**

**Rose nodded and after a moment, the Doctor did as well. He needed a rest after the events of the day and maybe some domestics would do the trick. He'd never been big on those but they had their charm. Not like he would admit that, though.**


	7. Visitation

_I do not own Doctor Who._

_I've decided that this story will be mostly one-shots with no real plot. Some of them won't make sense until I progress some of the main story some more._

**Visitation**

The first time he saw them, Melody was five years old. A skinny, dirty blond hair man with a large nose and a fiery redhead. Their hands were clasped and he could see the glint of wedding bands. They were sitting at the park that he normally took Melody to. Their eyes seemed to dart to her every few minutes while they attempted to act like they weren't staring. They never showed when Melody's best friends, Amelia and Rory were around. He found it odd. He didn't approach them, though and waited for them to get the nerve to approach him. When he looked up again, they were gone.

**~DW~~DW~~DW~**

The second time he noticed them, was several months later. Melody had just performed in a school play. They were standing in the back of the auditorium with tears in their eyes. He decided, on a whim, to talk to them. They noticed his approach and while the man attempted to leave, the woman grabbed his hand and shook her head. She stared Koschei down as he approached, but he saw no malice in her eyes. He put on a slight smile as he got near.

"Hello." He greeted them pleasantly. He was trying not to scare them away. It had been a while and a different face since someone tried to run from him. It set him on edge. He watched the woman take a deep breath before she spoke.

"Hello, Shay." He blinked. She knew his name. Not the name he used in public but his shortened version that he only heard from Donna or Rose. He noticed the man become tense for a moment before smiling as well.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes and no. And I'm so sorry, but we can't tell you more than that right now."

"Why not."

"Bad things happen to those who meddle with time." She looked at him pointedly. He could feel the unease wafting from the man. Husband? She, however, was confident.

"What would you know about time?" She leans close enough to whisper in his ear.

"I know all about you, Time Lord. I know who you are, who you wish to be, and who you were. I grew up on your stories." He is almost visibly shaken now.

"Who are you?"

"We're friends, Shay. But we can't say much more than that. But a mutual friend keeps sending us here to see Melody." Her eyes look at him, pleading with him to understand. And he does.

"You're her parents." They both nod.

"We can't, we can't be seen by her. This is a circular paradox. You and Donna will figure it out soon enough but Melody won't until she's a teenager." He nodded. He's familiar with the workings of a paradox such as this. They can be nasty things, especially if too many people are aware of the fact that it's happening. Too many ways to go wrong.

"We just...we missed so much of her childhood that we wanted to see these things." He noticed that the man has been strangely silent the entire time. He squinted his eyes, looking between the two. Suddenly, he knew who they were. A large grin broke across his face as he grabs the woman into a tight hug.

"Amelia Pond." He whispered, just barely loud enough for her to hear. He motioned the man to come closer as well. He embraced the man, with Amelia still in his other arm.

"Rory Williams." He felt the arms tighten around him slightly.

He let them go shortly after.

**~DW~~DW~~DW~**

He saw them sporadically for the next few years. They never got close. Then one day, he saw Rose instead. She looked haunted when she finally raised her eyes to look at him. But she kept her distance. It was Melody's thirteenth birthday. They had a small party in the back yard and then Amelia, Rory, and Melody were to be escorted to the movie theatre to watch a movie. Their first steps of being officially teenagers.

Rose's eyes never left Amy and Rory. He saw a tear fall down her face. _ What could possibly have happened to make Rose act this way?_

He didn't ask her, though. He knew she would come to him in time.


End file.
